IM for ST Vlad
by midnightAlixe13
Summary: Everyone got laptops at ST Vlad and now thier all on IM rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone at ST Valadamir got laptops and the all go on IM hope you enjoy!!!!!!

_CompletlySober-Adrian_

_BurningUp-Christian_

_G_ShadowKissed-Rose_

_Spirituality-Lissa_

_G_Ed-Eddie_

_G_Belikov-Dimitri_

_Spirituality has loged on_

_G_ShadowKissed has loged on_

G_ShadowKissed- Hey Liss

Spirirtuality- Hi-ya Rose

_BurningUp has loged on_

_CompletlySober has loged on_

BurnignUp- Hey everyone

CompletlySober-Hey everyone Little Dampire

G_ShadowKissed-hi Adrian hows everyone????

BurningUp-good =)

CompletlySober-Always good with you around Rose

G_ShadowKissed-Hey Adrian I'm in the gym why don't you come give me a kiss

Sprituality-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

BurningUp-Your kidding right??????

CompletlySober-really you want me to come kiss you?????

G_ShadowKissed-Of corse =p

Spirituality-...................o_o

BurningUp-.........o_o ROTFL ROTFL

CompletlySober-Be right their

_CompletlySober has loged off_

_G_Ed has loged on_

G_ShadowKissed- OMGOMGOMGOMG he fell for it rotfl rotfl

G_Ed- hey guys whats up with Rose????

G_ShadowKissed-i'm not in the gym Dimitri is and you know how protective he is of me!!!! That will teach Adrian

BurningUP- Your kidding OMG i wanna go watch!!!!

Spirituality-Poor Adrian hes gonna get beat up!!

G_ShadowKissed-Exactly he soooooooooooooo deserves it

G_Ed- i'm gonna go b4 Adrian comes back

_G_Ed has loged off_

G_ShadowKissed-I'm should go hide now lol

Spirituality-Why its not like Adrian can do anything

G_ShadowKissed- no but he can yell and Dimitri will also be looking for me g2g lat

_G_ShadowKissed has loged off_

********************************5 minutes later**************************************************

_G_ShadowKissed has loged on_

G_ShadowKissed-hey guys i'm back

BurningUp-did they fin you?????

G_ShadowKissed-nope i'm still hiding *grins*

Spirituality-well their still looking for you they were just on asking about you actually

G-ShadowKissed-well they'll never find me *evil laugh*

_G_Belikov has just singed on_

_CompletlySober has just loged on_

G_ShadowKissed-oh shit

**Hey guy what did ya think???? Like it not???? I'm not one of they writers who will only post if you rivew i will post when i can but if you want to rivew plz do.**

**Thanx**

**Peace Alixe13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy thanx for the grate rivews!!!! I will be posting a lot more so don't worry. =)**

**Heres the next chapter ******

_Spirituality-Lissa_

_BurningUp-Christian_

_CompletlySober-Adrian_

_G_ShadowKissed-Rose_

_G_Ed-Eddie_

_G_Belikov-Dimitri_

_Proviously:_

_G_ShadowKissed-Oh shit_

Spirituality-oh no

BurningUp-this should be funny

G_Bilokov- shut up Christian NOT COOL ROSE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

BurningUp-O_o

CompletlySober-WHAT THE HELL ROSE?!?!??!!?!??!?! WHAT DID I EVER DO?!?!??!?!?

G_ShadowKissed-Adrian SOOOOO disserved it you don't get it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BurningUp-she's right he did disserve it.

CompletlySober- thanx Christian

BurningUp-=) welcome

Spirituality-Christian!!!!

BurningUp-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??

G_Belikove-i don't care if he disserves it....

G_ShadowKissed- but Dimika

G_Belikove-DON'T call me that ;(

CompletlySober-Im going to the feeders lat

_CompletlySober ahs loged out_

Spirituality- yeah I'm gonna go to come on Christian

BurningUp-but Iwanna watch ='''(

Spirituality-you can come to my room =)

BurningUp-but..but... fine

_Sprituality has singed out with message (going to hang with Christian)_

_BurningUp has loged out with message (going to kiss Liss till she turns red)_

G_ShadowKissed-srr I'm gonna go :'''( later Gardian Belikove

G_Belikove-Roza I'm srr don't go really plz =)

G_ShadowKissed-i don't know are you realy srr

G_Belikove-yes why don't you come to my room and we can talk k???

G_ShadowKissed-ok c u then

_G_ShadowKissed has signed out_

I loged off IM to head to Dimitris room. Since when is everyone so easy to manipulate??? Oh well I'm having fun =)

**So what did ya think???? I know it wasn't as funny but i wanted to finish with when Adrian and Dimika (lol) found her. The next one will be funnier promises. If you have an idea plz let me know or if have any comments you can revue. I will post as soon as possible!!!!! =)**

**Thanx for reading**

**Alixe13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone srr the last chapter was so short I was really busy. **

**Hope you like this one.**

_Spirituality-Lissa_

_G_Ed-Eddie_

_G_Belikov-Dimitri_

_CompletlySober-Adrian_

_BurningUp-Christian_

_G_ShadowKissed-Rose_

_Everyone loged on_

Spirituality-Hey everyone

G_Ed-hey liss everyone

G_Belikov-hi

BuningUp-hey y'all

Spirituality-we should play truth or dare!!!!!

_Evryone but liss and Adrisan_-noooooooooooooooo

Spirituality- plz

CompletleySober-yeah plz *compulsion*

_Everyone but Adrian and Liss_-ok fine

Spirituality-yeah!!!!!!

CompletlySober-i go first Rose truth or dare???

G_ShadowKissed-dare of coerce

CompletlySober-i dare you to come to my room =)

G_ShadowKissed-WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spirituality-you said dare

G_ShadowKissed-fine be right there later guys

_G_ShadowKissed has loged out_

I can't believe Adrian now i have to go to his room!!!!!!!!

I just knocked on the door when it opened and their stood Adrian. "Hey little Dampire"

He said "whatever where's your laptop???" I asked "over their" he pointed to the bed. "Thanx" I said and stood over to it. Beside it was a bottle of vodka "drinking again Adrian???" I asked. "Yes of cores are you going on my laptop or do you want the computer over their???" "Laptop of coerce" I said.

CompletlySober-hey guy its rose I'm in Adrian`s room

_G_ShadowKissed has loged on_

CompletlySober-WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G_ShadowKissed-its Adrian everyone hey

CompletlySober-why are you on my!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

G_ShadowKissed-well you're on mine so I'm on yours

CompletlySober-fine my turn Christian truth or dare??????

BurningUp-dare

CompletlySober-I dare you to set yourself on fire!!!!!!

Spirituality-ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G_Belikov- Rose!!!!

G_ShadowKissed-wow do it do it do it do it...........................

G_Ed- um that might not be a good Idea Rose

BurningUp-Fine I will one sec....

CompletlySober-OMG he gonna do it rofl

G_ShadowKissed-your right he is I hope he takes a pic cuz i wanna c it

Spirituality-Christian are you their?????

BurningUp-yeah did you know I'm fire proof????

CompletlySober-you're kidding well that makes it no fun =(

G_ShadowKissed-that sad=``(

G_Belikov-good no more dares like that Rose

CompletlySober-fine Christian your turn

BurningUp-ok Rose i dare you to............. since you're their kiss Adrian =)

CompletlySober-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?! O_O

G_ShadowKissed-what really???????????????????

BurningUp-come on Rose I set myself on fire so you half to kiss Adrian

CompletlySober-fine

"Adrian come here" I said annoyed. "Coming little Dampire" he said as he walked over. I stood up and just got it over with and kissed him. It wasn`t as bad as I thought even thought I'm sure he had at least 10 drinks. "There was that so bad???" he asked "no not as bad as I thought" I admitted. "Then how about another??" he said collie wile smirking. "As if go back to your computer big boy" I said "as you wish" and with that we were back on.

CompletlySober-thier happy???????

BurningUp- tickled pink

CompletlySober- My turn Dimitri truth or dare

G_Belikov-truth I don`t trust your dares

CompletlySober-I`m not that evil or am I lol who do you like or love?????

G_Belikov-..............................................................O_o....................................................................

G_ShadowKissed-well??????????????????????????????

CompletlySober-come on Damika answer

G_Belikov-Rose can I just do dare?????????????????????????

CompletlySober-fine change your name to G_SmexiDamika

_G_Belikov has loged out with note "not a chance rose"_

CompletlySober-Party Pooper =( my turn again =) Eddie bear truth or dare???????

Spirituality-Rose are you drunk??????

G_ShadowKissed- I thought my vodka looked a little empty =) nice little Dampire but you might not want to drink too much

CompletlySober-noooooooooooooooo I`m not drunk I`m CompletlySoberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hahaha

G_Ed-dare

CompletlySober- I dare you to kiss liss =)

_Everyone_-WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!

BurningUp-noooooooooooo way Rose your know too Drunk to play

G_Ed- yeah Rose no way (no a fence liss) but your obviously really drunk you need to go to bed

Spirituality-it's ok Eddie you should go to bed rose

CompletlySober-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo i don`t wanna

G_ShadowKissed-i`ll get her to bed later guys

_G_ShadowKissed has loged off_

_CompletlySober has loged off_

"Come on Rose time to go to bed" Adrian said to me. "NO I`m fine I don`t wanna go to bed!!!!!" I said angrily. "Come on lay down you can sleep in my room" he insisted if I wasn`t drunk I would have noticed he was completely sober and serious. I Started too feel really tired so I did as he said. "Lay down with me plz" I asked I don`t know why but I didn`t want to be alone. "Ok be right back" he walked out of the room and I rested head on the pillow. I heard foot steeps come in and someone laid next to me. They put their arm around me and i put my head on his chest and fell asleep

**Wow that was a long chapter what DO YA THINK GOOD BAD FUNNY NOT I DON`T KNOW IF I WANT Adrian and Rose or Dimika and Rose so let me know.**

**Thanx for reading**

**Alixe13**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked around. Where was I? I sat up then instantly laid back down. I had a HUGE head ach then remembered what happened last night. "sh**" I mumbled looking around "Adrian Adrian! ADRIAN! You their?" Nothing pure silence. I rolled over trying to get up when something ripped under me. I moved and found a note

_Little Dhampir I went out to the feeders should be back soon if I'm not there. Didn't want to wake you see you soon._

_Love Adrian_

_P.S Guardian Belikov is looking for you! Might want to hurry!_

CRAP!!!!!!! Training I forgot about training! I got up and ran to the door and strait out. I had to get to my dorm and change fast! Dimitri was going to kill me!

When I finally got to my room all I could find was short shorts and a work out bras but it would half to do. I put them on and ran as fast as I could (guess those runs with Dimitri were paying off, who knew?) when I got their I walked strait in and found (your never going to guess) Dimitri and fighting Adrian!! Adrian had a black eye and what looks like a broken wrist. Dimitri had a broken arm and nose. Both were doing pretty good so I just watched. I know what you're thinking "what are you doing? Stop them?" but it was really funny thing to see plus they dissever it for making me loge off from IM last night and making me sleep!

When it started to get really bored I came in "Ok OK ENNOF!! Stop it!!" when both guys saw me they instantly stop. "What the hell are you tow doing!?!? Are you insane?" they just looked at me "What?!?!? What are you looking at?!?!?!?" then I looked down and realized what I as warring. Sh**!!! I was probably tomato red in the face!

"What haven't you seen anyone were a bikini before like GOD" I said trying to cover my embarrassment a little. I could tell it wasn't working they just stood there with their mouths open to the floor. "Fine!! I guess training canceled I'll be going then" I said turning around just them someone turned me around and kissed me. When I realized who it was I pulled away. "What the hell Adrian!!!" I said looked at Dimitri and walked out.

What was that about? Why did Adrian kiss me right in front of Dmitri? I decided to go ask him…..

**Hey everyone I could use some help I need an idea for my next chapter so let me know.**

**thanx**


	5. Chapter 5

CompletlySober/DreamStalker/LittleDhampire-Adrian

DreamStalker/G_ShadowKissed/LittleDhampire-Rose

BurningUp-Christian

Spirituality-Lissa

G_Ed-Eddie

G_Belikov-Dimitri

I was sitting in Adrians room waiting and I decided to go on his IM but fist I'm going to be a little mean....

_DreamStalker has logged on_

DreamStalker- hey everyone what up??

BurningUp-nm Adrian u know rose isn't on right?

Spirituality_yeah and whats up with ur screen name?

DreamStalker_ oh right u don't know its rose and I changed Adrians name

BurningUp- oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hi rose

Spirirtuality- Hi rose don't u think u should b on ur own account??

DreamStalker-nope(pop the p) I'm in his room so I'm on his account =]

BurningUp- why are u in OOHH right u fell asleep their last nigh how was that???

Spirituality-Christian!!!! What rose did is not ur business!!! u didn't sleep with him did u??

DreamStalker-LISS HOW COULD U THINK THAT NO I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!!!!

Spirituality-good

BurningUp-thats sad u should have

_Both girls- eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_G_ShodowKissed has logged on_

G_ShadowKissed- hey rose

DreamStalker-Adrian why are u on my account why are u in my room!!!!!!!

G_ShodowKissed-well Christian called and told me that u were in mine so I went to yours =]

DreamStlaker-CHRISTIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_G_ShadowKissed has logged off to change name_

_DreamStalker has logged off to kill Burning Up and to find the Dream Stalker_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this chapter was my cousins idea this was all her I just put some detail but all her for the rest so if you like it tell her or tell me and I'll tell her just let me know ok now to the story!!!!!**

I walked into my room pissed. I had just spent a good part of my day looking for Christian and had no luck. So now I was going to face Adrian. Fun!!!!

"Adrian you better not have touched any of my stuff or I'm going to kill you!!!" I yell looking around.

"Adrian? ADIRIAN??" Where was that boy? "ADRAIN?!?!??!!?" no need to yell I'm right here he said form behind me.

"Oh" I whispered turning around. "What are you doing in here besides playing on my IM" I said angry again.

"Well I was looking thru your makeup and close, by the way we need to go shopping for you one time cause the stuff you have here not going to cut it and....." he babbled on.

"WHAT YOU WHENT THRU MY STUFF?!?!??!?!??" I yelled storming up to him and grabbing his shirt. "Didn't you go thru mine?" he asked surprisingly calm considering I'm holding him up by his shirt.

"Well I uh well maybe but...." I trying but I was coming up with nothing, nadda "Rose just calm down have some vodka." He said offering a bottle I didn't noticed he had till now.

"Fine but just cause I'm drinking does not mean you're off the hook" I said stopping when the bottle was at my lips.

"What am I on the hook for???" he asked confused. "I'll let you know when I decide what I'm mad at you for."

"Ouch that hurt" he said mocking hurt on his face. "Now give me some vodka" he said reaching out for the bottle.

"No I'm drinking it get your own" I said in a teasing tone. "I did but someone stole it" he said reaching for it again. I giggled and pulled it out of his reach.

"Well if you want it so bad come and get it" I taunted moving slowly away from him.

The next thing I know he was chasing me around my room trying to get the vodka.

I laughed and ran down the hall Adrian hot on my heals. I took another drink from the bottle and spilled some down my shirt just as I ran into the gym.

I slowed down to see how much I spilt. "Sh*t" I muttered under my breath.

"Caught you" Adrian said in my ear as his arm raped around me and spun me around. I laught as he brought the bottle to his lips and just as he has drinking I tippet It up and spilt in all over him.

"Look what you did their no more vodka left" he joked pulling me close to him I giggled man I was giggling a lot today maybe its cause i'm drunk but whatever.

The next thing I knew Adrian was pulling me in and kissed me. "UUUUMMMM you taste like vodka but that probably my fault."

He laught at my comment and pulled me in again this time for longer. Wow being drunk can be fun and....

Someone cleared their throat I look up to see...

ooohhhh sh*t

**Hey everyone what do ya think. I Know you all most like hate my cousin now right right well don't hate her hate my sister for taking me away from the computer. But I will have the next chapter up soon. Maybe in the next few hours so quip reading and let me or my cousin know what you thought of her chapter!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously.....

_The next thing I knew Adrian was pulling me in and kissed me. "UUUUMMMM you taste like vodka but that probably my fault."_

_He laught at my comment and pulled me in again this time for longer. Wow being drunk can be fun and...._

_Someone cleared their throat I look up to see..._

_ooohhhh sh*t....._

CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Rose......" he started obviously trying to stay calm and not scream and yell. "Yes comrade?" I asked as he glared down at me.

This is soooo not good. "Will you come over here for a minute please" he pointed over to the equipment room.

"Sure I'd love to" I said wait what I stated to walk when I just fell over wait oh F*** I'm still like really drunk no wonder I can't say what I want.

"Rose are you ok??" Demitri asked concern felling his voice "Yeah of cores" I said trying to stand up only to fall.

"Damn it" I muttered under my breath. "Rose are you drunk???"

"NO!!!!! Yes..... Maybe???" I tried "Rose you're in training to be a guardian you can't go around getting drunk and making out random moroi" he said here goes the lecture.

"You have to start being more responsible if you're going to be guarding Lissa. She is a royal lots of people want to kill her, and what if you have to guarded someone else who you don't have a bond with the you absolutely can't go off and, blah blah blah blah......." I stop paying attention there. My drunken mind couldn't pay attention any longer.

"Rose. Rose? ROSE?!?!?!??" Dimitri was shaking me. "Yeah?" I asked "Are you ok? You totally zoned out." His hands were still on my shoulder "Yeah I'm fine just..." I didn't get to finish blackness took over........................


	8. Chapter 8

**Srr everyone I totally forgot to write I know I suck but ohh well I'm righting now soo yeah and ohh ohh ohh I have a bunch of funny things that happened and stuff and the bottom of my profile go check it out!!!!! So without farther ado the next chapt!!!!!!!!!**

**Previously….**

_And blackness took over…._

I woke up with a killer headache this seems to be happening a lot lately. And apparently that's not the only thing I started to look around of cores its not my room and its not Adrians then who's….

I remembered what happened yesterday or when ever I was conscious last. Damika of cores! Wait that means I'm in Dimitiri's room alone!

I smile started to creep over my face hum well it couldn't hurt to look around.

When I saw the bathroom I came up with an awesome prank….

"Sooo I was with Adrian when…."I was cut short when "ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!'' came echoing through the hall.

Dimika came storming in with hot pink hair and blazing blue skin!

"Wow Dimitri were you rolling in bubble gum?? Cause if you were I want some!" I said as Christian tried to hold in his laugh but I dough he can hold it in for much longer.

Just then Eddie walked in and saw Dimitri. His eyes widened in surprise I though they were going to fall out of his head! Then his eyes turned to me just like everyone else did after they were done staring at Dimritri.

"What why are you all looking at me for?!?!?" I asked trying but obviously not succeeding. "Rose what have you done now??" Liss asked me. "Um I asked if Dimitri rolled in bubble gum that's all ohh wait I did ask for some of it too" I said she didn't look like she believed me but whatever they can't prove it was me….

"If that's all you did then why was LOVE ROSE written on my mirror in red lip stick and a kiss beside it in the same shade your werring??" oopps I forgot about that part well in dough blame it on someone ells!

"Its not my lip stick I borrowed it from Christian I only got it tow minutes ago so how could I have rotten on your wall??" I said "WHAT I DON'T WER LIP STICK I'M A GUY!!!!" he yelled trying to prove he's innocent "yeah but Christian we all know your gay!" I said but then remembered liss was here "hey if he's gay what about me!!" Liss asked hum this was not going well ok then step tow if step one doesn't work is…

"I DIDN'T DO IT I'V BEEN FRAMED!!!!!!" I yelled while I ran out of the library waving my arms above my head.

I ran screaming like that all the way to Adrian's room and as I thought he was still asleep. Well I better wake him 

"ADRIAN WAKE UP!!!!!" I screamed loud enough they probably heard it across campus wait oops lets hope they didn't!!

"Little Dampire is that you??" he asked as he sat up. He look kinda cute with his hair sticking up in every direction and his green eyes filled with sleep he look so young and venerable besides the fact he was only wearing boxers.

"Yeah it's me" I said quietly trying not to startle him. "Why are you here at 7:42 am??" he asked looking startled at what time it was.

"Well I am hiding from Christian, Lissa and Dimitri cause their all looking for me!" as I said that he started to laugh "what did you do this time??" he asked in an amused tone. "Well I might have dyed Dimitri's hair and body pink and blue then denied it and blamed it on Christian and called him gay for having lip stick I borrowed from him then ran away screaming 'I've been framed' while waving my hands in the air" I said with a smile.

He just shook his head and laugh "you never seas to amuse me" he said still laughing. "Thank you thank you" I said bowing. Then we both started to laugh are heads off!!

When Dimitri finally found me he said he had something to tell me soo I'm staring to worry.

"Rose I'm sorry I'm soo sorry but I have to do this i…" I cut him off their. "Just get to the point please" I begged.

**Soo what do you think I promise I will update soon I'm already working on the next chapt but I'm wondering cuz their ain't much I'm if I should start a new story continuing this plot then keep this one with random convo well let me know ohhh ooohhhh plzplzplz review and give me some idea's of what you think damika should tell rose cuz I have no clue yet !!! soo if you want it faster give me an idea and plzplzpzlzplzplz review and check out my profile**


	9. Chapter 9

"Rose I took Tasha's offer I'm going to be her guardian" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok well have fun I wish you luck with that BICH!!!!" I screamed and ran out of the room. I tried to stay as calm as possible but not in this situation.

Oh God were do I go now? I can't go to my room that's the first place he'd look and I don't wanna talk to anyone right.

I got an idea the church attic!!

Soo now I've been sitting here crying for about 3 hours. I still can't believe he's leaving me for her!!!! It's not fair she now has everything she wants!!! She get a family and now a husband a guardian kids a happy life… sigh I can't really blame Dimitri for wanting that ether he deserves it …. I didn't realize how tired I was….

"_WERE I'M I AIDRIAN!!!!!!!" I yelled. I was obviously in one of his dreams but he wasn't here yet._

"_Little dhampire" I turned around "oh there you are I was starting to wonder" I said. I look at Aidrian "hey what's up you look distressed" I asked he had bags under his eyes and look extremely tired._

"_Rose where are you? Everyone's looking for you" just then everything came back everything about Dimitri and Tasha. _

"_Oh God he's leaving he's really leaving" I sobbed raping my arms around myself. "Yeah he is he was looking for you to apologize and say goodbye but we couldn't find you." He said softly" he started walking towards me. _

"_Rose where are you right now in the real world?" he asked "uhh the church attic I think" "Ok I'll be their soon._

Then the dream ended.

**Srr its short but I need an idea for what happens when Aidrian finds her if you have any plzplz tell me and review review review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Soo my friend totally ruined my life today she asked my crush (aka my moms BF's nefew who is a year older that me!!) if he had a GF (he said no!! yay!!!) and he said noo and she said kk cause XX wanted know!!!! he didn't even know i liked him and she like told him! and we might end up realeted!!! **

**soo i have a pole if u think i should kill her or not vote now!!!!**

**To the storry**

Soo now me and Adrian were sitting me with my head in his lap him stroking my hair. It was peace full until "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!!" *sigh*christian came in.

"I didn't do anything" Adrian announced but it was to late Christian had already started to bet the shit out-ta him. "Christian! CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!" i yelled as he drooped Adrian "What??" he asked like i caught him walking down the street.

"why are you betting up Adrian??" i asked him "didn't he hurt you??"concern filling his voice. wow i never knew Christian cared so much. "No Adrian never hurt me its Dimitri he he he left" i said my voice breaking tears threatening to fall.

"What but Dimitri was..Ohhh..OHHHH!!! omg Rose I'm so sorry i never knew, its just you never, and he never, and he was just, i mean, WOW!!"i laughed "yeah we were pretty good but he still left to be with Tasha" then the treas fell freely as i fell to the ground.

**********************look OHHH look it a line wow a line!!!!******************************************************************************

Rose P.O.V

Running running running running running OHH wait a song!!! Just keep running just keep running running running running! what do we like to do? we like to RUNNNNNNN just keep running just keep running running running running.......sooo on **(i was watching finding Nemo and it** **just like came to me!!)**

Liss P.O.V

Rose ran right into the caff stoped looked around then keep running then SMACK!!! she ran right into a wall and fell on her but. "OUCH WHO A WALL RIGHT IN THE MIDLE OF THE SWIMMING POOL!!!" she yelled. "rose hunny your in the cafeteria" i told her "NOOO I'm in the swimming pool look see a fish!!" she said pointing into thin air.

"I'm gonna catch it!!!" she yelled and ran out. Just then Alberta came up "ok who gave Rose surger??" we all pointed to Christian "WHAT?? i made her cookies to feel better!! it not my fault she ate all the cookies batter AND surger!!" he mumbled. Adrian P.O.V "Well we better go get her" i added just as we all started running to catch up with rose.

Rose P.O.V

I gotta catch it! its soo pretty gotta catch it!!!

Liss P.O.V

We ran after her as fast as we could but we got their just as she ran into the Pond."Rose what are you doing get out of there" cryed Adrain "See Liss this is the caff OUU and look it a kitty!!!!" she yelled and chased a fish.

Man Rose is not going to have any sugar for a long time after this!!! Just than Eddie walked up "Hey whats up with Rose? and why is she chasing a fish??" "ITS A KITTY!!!!!" Rose yelled at us as she turned around. "EDDIE TEDDY!!!!!" she yelled as she jumped out of the water and ran up to Eddie to wrap him in a BIG huge.

Eddie Teddy's P.O.V

Rose came up soaking wet and gave me a big huge!! Christian probably gave her sugar. "Rose do you want to go to your room and lay down??" i asked cause obviously liss was not succeeding. "YEAH!!!" Rose yelled and started pulling me to her room.

**XX: So what do you think good bad??**

** Eddie Teddy: I think it was annoying u know i hate the name Eddie Teddy **

**XX: but it soooooo cute!!!! and i think our fans like it 2 **

**Eddie Teddy: I'm not supposed 2 b cute I'm a gardian 4 **** sake!!!**

** XX: well i think it cute i will only stop if the fans don't like it!! **

**Eddie Teddy: PLZPLZPLZPZL review and get her 2 stop calling me Eddie Teddy**

** XX: you can review or vote on the poll that will soon b up!! on if Eddie Teddy will keep his nick name!!!! **

**Eddie Teddy: plzplzpzl review or vote and save me!!!! **

**XX: LAter!!!!**

**OHH and press that botton roght down thier yeah u c it okok now press it!! its like a big red botton u really want to press just for the hell of it so do it!! common u know you want to so just do it!!!!**

**XX!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys im am so so soooo sorry this took so long I have just had the BIGGEST writers block EVER! But that is no excuse I hope you can forgive me! I have a longish chapter here for you and I promise to post once a week so help me goddess may fire burn me, air choke me, earth swallow me, and water cover me grave! So here you go!

_**SmexiestB*tchAlive-Adrian**_

_**ClosetLover-Christian**_

_**YouKnowYouLoveMe-Rose**_

_**Spiritualist-Lissa**_

_**EddieTeady-Eddie**_

_**YouKnowYouLoveMe and Spiritualist logged on**_

**YouKnowYouLoveMe- Hey!**

**Spiritualist- Hey Rose nice name! **

**YouKnowYouLoveMe- Thanx! ;D**

_**ClosetLover has logged on**_

**ClosetLover- Hey guys!**

**Spiritualist- Hey Christian! Uhhh whats up with your name? o.O**

**YouKnowYouLoveMe- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ROTFL LMFAO**

**ClosetLover- What do you mean? O.O**

**YouKnowYouLoveMe- Oh you know nothing just your oh so obvious love of that closet. ;D**

**Spiritualist- *giggles* I mean HEY! MY BF DOES NOT LOVE THAT CLOSET! He just hides there. Lolz ;)**

**ClosetLover- ROSE! YOU DID NOT CHANGE MY NAME TO CLOSETLOVER! And liss I thought you loved me ;'( **

**YouKnowYouLoveMe- maybe…;D**

**Spiritualist- I do but you do love shopping and doing my hair and painting me nails and watching the notebook and you wear lots of v-neck shirts and you straiten your hair and you do borrow my lip gloss a lot…..OMG YOU ARE IN THE CLOSET!**

**YouKnowYouLoveMe- BAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG I WAS RIGHT!**

_**YouKnowYouLoveMe has logged off with message Off to tell the world Christian is gay! TeeHee!**_

ClosetLover- *glaires*

_ClosetLover has logged of with message __**Off to go hid in the closet some more **_

Spiritualist- O.O what just happened

_EddieTeddy and SmexiestB*tchAlive have logged on_

EddieTeddy- Hey Adrian

SmexiestB*tchAlive- Hey…..EddieTeddy?

EddieTeddy- WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!

SmexiestB*tchAlive- Dude chill its cuz its your chat name! but it does suit you lolz ;D

EddieTeddy- what? Its my name? o.O and its better than SmexiestB*tchAlive!

SmexiestBitchAlive-WHAT! OKAY WHO CHANGED MY….. ROSE -.- ( its is true though I am a smexiest b*tch *wink wink*)

EddieTeddy- *shiver*

SmexiestB*tchAlive- Oh you know you want me ;D

EddieTeddy- OMFG GO HID IN THE CLOSET WITH CHRISTIAN!

_ClosetLover has logged on_

ClosetLover- You can have him!

SmexiestB*tchAlive- Sorry boys but neither of you can have me I belong to Rose!

_YouKnowYouLoveMe has logged on_

YouKnowYouLoveMe- HAHA YOU WISH UGLIESTB*TCHALIVE!

_YouKnowYouLoveMe has logged off_

_MidnightAlixe has logged on_

MidnightAlixe- Haha suck it! You were just burned!

_MidnightAlixe has logged off_

EddieTeddy- WTF?

ClosetLover- Who was that?

SmexiestB*tchAlive- :'(

EddieTeddy- Weird internet creeper

ClosetLover- soo anyways I see Rose got ahold of your guyses accounts as well EddieTeddy and Smexiest or UgliestB*tchAlive lolz

EddieTeddy-Shut up -.-

SmexiestB*tchAlive- Yeah ClosetLover im Smexier than you will ever be!

ClosetLover- IN YOUR DREAMS!

SmexiestB*tchAlive- And in Lissa I checked which is sad because im her cousin

_MidnightAlixe has logged on _

MidnightAlixe- BURN!

_MidnightAlixe has logged off_

EddieTeddy- THAT IS SOOO CREEPY!

ClosetLover- F U

_ClosetLover has logged off with message __**Going to burn off UgliestB*tchAlive's hair**_

SmexiestB*tchAlive- NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

_SmexiestB*tchAlive has logged off with message __**Going to protect beautiful hair from the ClosetLover!**_

EddieTeddy- Am I the only strait one anymore? OU SPARKLY!

_EddieTeddy has logged off with message __**Found a sparkly thingy! Teehee**_

_Spiritualist and YouKnowYouLoveMe have logged on_

Spiritualist- Rose how should I ask Christian if hes gay?

YouKnowYouLoveMe- How about 'Hey B*tch you gay?' ;D

Spiritualist- ROSE NO! I want to be gentile and nice!

YouKnowYouLoveMe- Then why did you ask me? o.O

Spiritualist- -.- Rose….

YouKnowYouLoveMe- What? We all know I don't do 'gentile' or 'nice' like at all!

_MidnightAlixe has logged on_

MignightAlixe- Its true

_MidnightAlixe has logged off_

YouKnowYouLoveMe- Okay who the hell is that?

Spiritualist- Some internet creeper

YouKnowYouLoveMe- Well im going to fnd them and beat them!

_MidnightAlixe has logged on_

MidnightAlixe- YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! And im a girl hello!

_MidnightAlixe has logged off_

YouKnowYouLoveMe/Spiritualist- O.O….Creepper

_YouKnowYouLoveMe and Spiritualist have logged off with message __**Forever disturbed and creeped on**_

**Me: Okay guys that's all I got for now!**

**Christian: But that has nothing to do with the plot like at all**

**Me: I know but I had no idea what to do for the plot! And like you could do better!**

**Christian: I could but maybe oh did you think to ask my fans?**

**Me: YOUR fans? Oh no no MY fans but tha is a good idea! Guys f you have Any ideas ANY at all just let me know I will totally use it and I could really need it!**

**Christian: Yeah cuz member you have to post once a week!**

**Me: Yeah bout that the more you guys review the faster and more I'll post so if there's not many reviews the next might have to wait t'ill next Saturday! **

**Christian: BUT if you review lots there might be two even three a week completely up to you!**

**Me: uhuh! ;D He's right for once in his life! Lolz**

**Christian: HEY! At lest I didn't fail math!**

**Me: yeah well everyone hates math! Now get back into the closet were you belong!**

**Christian: but I don't…..OW**

**Me: *hits Christian with another book* GET IN THERE!**

**Christian: OW! NO! OW! I DON'T…..OW!**

**Me:* throws last book as closet door closes* There **

***sits down* **

**Now go review if you ever wamt to see christian again!**

**Christian: *muffled from behind closet door* Do IT! OW!**

**Me: YOU SHUT UP! But he's right review! ;D and as Rose would say you know you love me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okayokayokay i know i said id post in a weeks time buuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt i got like two reviews come on people that gives me like no encouragement thank you very much to moroi-skye and sneaky lunitic spy especially from sneaky lunitic spy the last review is was got me to update ;P. sooo yeah oh and for those who love my work im working on another story with my friend called Re:Wedding by FaithXXHales soo yeah check it out!

DreamWalker-Adrian

ClosetHater-Christian

YouKnowYouLoveMe-Rose

Spiritualist-Lissa

EddieTeddy-Eddie

KickAssMoroi-Mia

YouKnowYouLoveMe and Spiritualist have logged on

YouKnowYouLoveMe- hey

Spiritualist- hey

YouKnowYouLoveMe- im board!

Spiritualist- i thought you had a date with adrian

YouKnowYouLoveMe- i did but then i got board of him!

Spiritualist- then weren't you suppose to work out?

YouKnowYouLoveMe- I did then i got board of that!

Spiritualist- go make fun of christian then!

YouKnowYouLoveMe- thats boring now Toooo!

Spiritualist- Rose your always board!

YouKnowYouLoveMe- -.- thats not helping!

Spiritualist- WELL WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO!

YouKnowYouLoveMe- TRUTH OR DARE!

Spiritualist- what but thats...

YouKnowYouLoveMe- great i'll text everyone to meet at your room!

Spiritualist- but rose i don't...

YouKnowYouLoveMe has logged off with message Truth or dare baby!

Spiritualist- Oh dear

As soon as i logged off i texted

everyone Meet In lissa's room ASAP special treat for who gets there first ;D

*YouKnowYouLoveMe

And send!

I quickly took a shower and did my hair, plus my makeup, put on my fav dark wash skinny jeans, lime green tank top and black heels. About an hour later i was out the door and on my way to Lissa's room!

So you know walking walking walking walking, OMG FALLING FALLING wait never mind all good stupid heels and rocks. Walking walking walking Eddie, wait EDDIE!

"Hey you!" Eddie looked around then saw me and pointed to himself "Yes you!" Another guy started walking toward me as well as him. "No not you!" I said to the random guy as disappointment crossed his face.

I pointed to Eddie, "YOU!" When Eddie was FINALY beside me i yelled "WHY AREN'T YOU IN LISSA'S ROOM!" He looked at me in a very 'OMG SHE'S GONNA EAT ME' look as said "Well umm, we uuhh, thought that you um, weren't coming because well um, you said asap and you uhh weren't there soo well yeah PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" I gave him a funny look and said " I'm not gonna eat you! Your my teddy bear! what cruel person eats a teddy bear? but i might feed you to my pet crocodile Gorge (A/N Gorge is my bff so don't mess with me or he will eated you!) if you don't get YOUR ASS BACK TO LISSA'S ROOM NOW!"

He stumbled backward and with a startles cry answered "Yes Rose I'm on my way uuh BYE!" Off he went!

And one, two, three "I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" I sing from the top of my lungs, I get some funny looks but like I care, I'm almost there anyways. Now up the stairs around the corner and... smash "HEY WATCH WERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BIG..."

I look up to see whats asshole ran into me when I meet blue eyes a curly blond hair. "MIA! OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK? I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" "ROSE I MISSED YOU AS WELL! MY DAD ENROLLED ME! I'M SOO EXCITED!" We were both jumping up and down up and down up and down!

"YOU HAVE TO COME PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE OTHERS AND I IN LISS'S ROOM!" "OKAY!" And we're off...again! Around the corner down the hall last door on the left and...uuffff! WHATS WITH PEOPLE RUNNING INTO ME!

"WATCH WERE YOU GOING YOU BIG..." and yet again I look up and see blue eyes but these blue eyes were buried in the empty head of you guessed it "Hey blow torch! Burn down any forests lately?" Mia giggled beside me. "Hello Rosie-Posie good to see you too" he smirked at me. "Whatever we going to play truth or dare or what?" With that we all entered Lissa's room.

"ROSE WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG! YOU SAID ASAP! THAT MEANS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! O HAVE BEEN WAITTING HERE TWO WHOLE FREAKING HOURS!" Lissa yelled at me.

Now despite what you may believe Lissa is really scary when she's mad, now not as scary as me but close. Her last name isn't just a name you know.

I bowed my head in a submissive way "sorry Lissa i wont do it again" I say "Haha did little Rosie get into trouble" Christian mock but not long after Lissa turned on him "AND YOU MISTER YOU AREN'T SO INNOCENT EITHER YOU CAME ONLY SECONDS BEFORE HER!" Liss yelled at him.

"Sorry Lissa" he said and let his head hang like a ashamed dog. "Haha you got in shit too!" He just glared "The both of you stop!" "Sorry Liss" we both said.

"Sooo uh truth or dare?" Mia asked looking slightly afraid. "Hell ya!" Eddie yelled and gave me a look, reminding me of last time the two of us played together. Lets just say Jesse is forever afraid of fish... and rice.

**ME: OKay so i know its not much**

**ROSE: id say, its less then 'not much'**

**ME: whatever i wanted to get it asap and not roses deffinition of asap either**

**ROSE: hey i said they had to be there asap i never said i would**

**ME: whatever so anyways i already know what gonna happen so should be up soon!**

**ROSE: and soon for her is next few weeks!**

**ME: is not!**

**ROSE: evertime you say soon it takes like a month**

**ME: oh whatever you just shut up!**

**ROSE: that means i won**

**ME: *glares* so yeah up soon and i wanna know if you want dimitri back or not cuz i almost broght him back instead of mia but didnt know if thats what you wanted**

**ROSE: please bring him back im board of aidrian**

**ME: your board of everthing so review and let me know!**

**ROSE: am not**

**ME: shut up! BYE EVERYONE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okayokayokay here it is! I know, I'm late again, don't hold it against a girl! So yeah here it is!**

"So who's going first?" I asked, looking around the circle at all my friends worried faces.

"How about….Eddie!" I exclaim, I hate going first at this game.

"Okay!" he perks up at the challenge, "Christian, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhhh DDDare?" he asked with a terrified swallow. Haha, Eddie looked over to me, asking if it was okay if he did my favourite. I nodded my head yes, with a devilish smile.

Eddie turned back to what seemed like an even more terrified Christian, if that was even possible.

"I dare you, to go to commons, and dance on the tables naked singing 'Your so Gay' by Katy Perry, but instead of your so gay, you must say I'm so gay, and before you say 'I don't know the lyrics', Rose checked your iPod, and its on the top 10 most played".

Everyone sat there stunned, looking between Eddie and I, like we were attached at the head or something.

"Your like another Rose" Lissa said, with big scarred eyes. Eddie and I just looked at each other at laughed.

"Well closet lover, start stripping while I get my camera" I laughed as I stood.

"I'M SOO GAY AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS, NO I DON'T EVEN LIKE NO I DON'T EVEN LIKE NO I DON'T EVEN LIIIIIIIKKKKEEEEE BOOOOYYYSSSSSS" Christian sang, I had the camera pointed at his top half. Hey, I don't need my poor video camera scarred for life!

"Eddie can I stop now!" Christian whined for the fifth time. "If you must…" Eddie sighed as I giggled.

When we were finally back in the room, the first thing Mia, Eddie, and I did was go wash our poor eyes out. Though it was funny, that was soo something I did not need to see.

"Christian, your turn." I told him, in a sing song voice. He looked around the room nervously, then a smile crept on his face.

"Rose, truth or Dare?" he asked, with what was I assume to be a devilish smile. "One, how did I know you were going to say that? Two, what's with the look on your face? Are you trying to crap, or having an orgasm?" I asked with a delicate brow raised, and a smirk playing on my lips. Everyone in the room laughed, as a deep purple bush appeared on his face.

"Just answer the question." He grumbled not looking at anyone. "Dare of coerce, like id ever pick truth." I laughed.

"I dare you, Lissa, sorry sweetie, and Mia to have and videotape a sleepover, in which you have to, have a pillow fight, play truth, watch a scary movie, AND play a game of your choice." he said with a smug smile.

"Not that…." "WAIT" he interrupted me. "I forgot to mention, you have to be in lingerie"

As if planed Lissa, Mia, and I all screamed "WHAT! NO F*CKING WAY! NONONONONONONO!"

"Rose, are you backing out of a dare?" he taunted with that weird smile thing back on his face.

"I..I….I…Fine. Whatever. BUT that means YOU have to buy us all new lingerie for this video." I smiled, finally seeing the bright side to this dare.

"Fine I will!"

"Fine."

"Met me at noon tomorrow, all the girls, all the guys!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"So we done here?"

"Yupp"

"Kay, bye."

"Bye"

**So there you go! All done! I already know what gonna happen so expect another one soon! Luv ya! **

**REVIEW PLZZZZZZZPLZZZZZZZPLZZZZZZZ**


End file.
